Mi Mejor Banquete
by Solin Staly
Summary: Hermione va al despacho de un deprimido Snape, que se encuentra hecho trisas por la muerte de su enemigo Sirius Black. piensa irse en seguida, pero no sabe lo que le espera... su mejor banquete


Bueno, otra vez yo… espero que este sevmione les guste n_n

Advierto: lemon (o al menos, eso traté de hacer).

Disclimer: todo es de J K Rowling

"mi mejor banquete".

La tivia tarde comenzaba a marcharse ya, dejándole paso a una noche primaveral, bonita y estrellada; en dónde los muchachos disfrutarían del hermoso firmamento, con aquella luna redonda y plateada y los miles de puntitos brillando, invitando con esa callada pero insinuante súplica a sentarse a observarlos con detenimiento, a tratar de contar aquella infinita belleza o, simplemente, a pensar en cuan afortunado eres por tener el privilegio de observarlo.

Pero no había tiempo para tales cursilerías. Aquello era para la gente que vivía feliz, que contaba con una mano amiga que estrechar, con un abrazo que rodease su cuerpo infundiendo calor y esperanza; pero no para un ser tan bil y despreciable como el hombre que se encuentra en aquella mazmorra, aspirando delicadamente el aroma de su copa, aroma que lo embriagaba poco a poco, lentamente lo sumergía en otro universo, en el que no habían gritos de estudiantes inmaduros, ni esa maldita culpa que lo atormentaba.

-si hubiese estado antes…-.

Si, porque Potter lo había insinuado y sabía que algo de razón tenían aquellas palabras. Porque si no se hubiese distraído con el sapo viejo de Umbridge, si no hubiese perdido el objetivo –abisar a Potter sobre Blakc- el mencionado estaría sonriendo en su mansión, gozando de la inocencia que al fin se le fue atribuida.

Y no era que se entristecía con su muerte, pero sabía que el chico –Harry Potter- lo extrañaría; que su vida ya no sería la misma sin su padrino, que tal vez recibiría más castigos de parte de sus tíos muggles… y eso le afectaba ¡por Merlín que le afectaba!. Pero no por él, no por aquél muchacho arrogante, presuntuoso y con complejo de héroe; si no por ella, por Lily Potter… ¡Joder!.

Ese maldito apellido otra vez.

Si, Severus Snape era su nombre. Mortífago reivindicado, profesor de hogwarts y actual espía doble. Joder, su trabajo era un completo caos y dudaba –no por ser jactancioso, si no porque realmente era cierto- que alguien más pudiese desempeñar su labor tan perfecta como él lo hacía.

Costaba, era difícil y dolía; pero no se le podía hacer nada, aquel era su destino, el que sus malas decisiones y sus ganas de ser querido –cosa que no consiguió- habían trazado, y no quedaba de otra que seguir viviendo… no por nada era un slytherin y uno de los mejores, y no por nada era, también, uno de los favoritos de los dos magos más poderosos del mundo entero. ¡mentiras!. ¡su favoritismo lo había ganado a base de hipocresía, cinismo y mentiras!.

Bebió un sorbo de aquella copa que le esperaba, ansiosa por que la probasen; en cuanto lo hizo, un calor abrasador le recorrió la boca del estómago y más abajo. El hombre se sintió reconfortado ante aquello, era como si el whisky de fuego quemase toda la culpa que hasta ese momento le estaba oprimiendo el pecho, asfixiándole, quitándole la poca vida y aire que le quedaba.

Porque siempre era así. Se había acostumbrado a salvar a la gente; tal vez nadie lo notase, tal vez a nadie le importaba; pero desde que se dio cuenta de las infamias de Voldemort, desde que su vida giró completamente a eso se había dedicado. Por eso cuando se enteró de Black, de que salvarlo estaba en sus manos y no lo había hecho, sintió el mismo vacío en el estómago… por él y por el maldito chiquillo.

Porque si estaba vivo en ese momento, si podía disfrutar de un hogar –el primero verdadero después de muchos años- era para cuidar a ese chico, al hijo de su amada a quien había perdido estúpidamente por su traición. Y había sido él, -el infame y sarcástico profesor de pociones- la persona que se habia encargado, ayudado por Draco Malfoy, de hacerle la vida lo más desagradable posible. ¿Por qué?. No era un misterio, ni le llevó horas desentrañarlo. Simplemente, odio. Un odio hacía la persona que con excusas baratas pudo conquistar el corazón de su amada. Envidia a ese ser que, sin mayores esfuerzos pudo pasearse con ella de la mano, galantearla con esa bondad tan falsa como la más inocente de las invenciones de sus alumnos; y aunque Harry no era James mucho se le parecía. Y por eso todo ese odio, rabia tan ardiente como aquel baso de whisky que hacía girar lentamente entre sus manos.

De pronto, y contrastando con toda norma, alguien golpea la puerta del solitario despacho, arrancando al profesor de sus cabilaciones depresivas. Severus se siente algo sorprendido, se incorpora con cierta dificultad y murmura un adelante casi inaudible antes de que la puerta se abra, dejando paso a Hermione Granger.

Eso lo sorprendió un poco. ¿Qué hacía Granger en su despacho cuando debía estar en el banquete de fin de curso?.

-Hola, profesor. ¿Cómo está?.-Su voz sonaba algo temblorosa, pero calmada, sin un rastro de alteración.

Que le sorprendió mucho. ¿Granger preguntando por su estado anímico?. Era algo digno de ver. Severus se sintió algo ofendido. ¿tan mal aspecto presentaba?.

Pero prefirió responder, con todo el sarcasmo que le fuese posible en esas circunstancias. Estaba con la cabeza algo nublada pero aún era consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, y también sabía que el flaquear le costaría caro.

-Bien, señorita Granger. ¿a qué se debe el honor de su visita?.

Ella notó el tono de su voz, y dio unos pasos inseguros al interior de la sala, interrogando con la mirada antes de hacerlo. El profesor Snape asintió, la verdad no tenía de otra.

Y por alguna razón desconocida, el tenerla cerca le aliviaba la maldita culpa, mucho más que el whisky de fuego.

-Me- me refiero a lo del departamento de misterios.-Dijo Hermione atropelladamente mientras retorcía sus manos con nerviosismo.-Supe que usted trató de cubrirnos…-

-A ustedes no, Granger. A la causa…-replicó Severus dejando en claro que no deseaba hablar del tema. Ella no parecía satisfecha sin embargo.

-Profesor… se que en el fondo estaba preocupado. ¿no es tiempo de dejar las diferencias entre Griffindor y Slytherin?.-Dijo ella abanzando otro paso.-Voldemort ha vuelto…-

-¡No pronuncies el nombre del señor tenebroso!.-Casi chilló Snape, con los ojos desorbitados. La castaña ni se inmutó; por el contrario, lo miró detenidamente.

-Es tiempo de llamarlo por su nom…-

-Solo los verdaderos magos lo hacen-la volvió a cortar Severus. No soportaría escuchar aquel nombre impronunciable, ni siquiera él se sentía capaz de decirlo.

Era prohibido, oscuro… igual que el mago.

-¿Y usted no lo es?.-preguntó la muchacha en un tono suave.-Si lo es.-se respondió en seguida.-¿y entonces por qué no pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort?.

-no pronun…-

-¡Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort!.-Dijo Hermione seria pero con una chispa divertida en los ojos.-por Merlín, ¡que estamos en guerra y aún nadie se atreve a pronunciar su nombre!.

Y Severus sintió una extraña corriente al mirarla, es más ya ni le molestaba el maldito nombre. Era algo extraño, como miles de mariposas en el estómago que nada tenían que ver con el whisky de fuego. Sintió la necesidad absurda de besarla, de envolverla entre sus brazos… y lo hizo.

Fue un beso torpe y suave, la muchacha trataba de soltarse al principio, desde luego para ella era tan o más raro que para él; pero después de unos angustiosos segundos en que el maestro esperaba un crucio como mínimo, ella comenzó a corresponder suavemente, sus labios rozándose con inocencia. Luego Severus quiso que su lengua también tomase parte en el juego en el que estaba a punto de comenzar. La metió dentro de la boca de Hermione, quien se estremeció ligeramente antes de también mover la suya. Entonces ambas lenguas se chocaban produciendo en el otro un placer casi doloroso.

Y lo único que sabía era que no deseaba parar. Ella rodeó su cuello, acariciándolo con las manos lentamente, y el cuerpo del profesor se tensó ante aquello; Snape la abrazó por la cintura con una mano, y con la otra jugaba a enredar los dedos en el cabello ensortijado de la castaña.

Tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire. Los ojos de Granger estaban brillantes de algo desconocido, era una cosa rara –para variar un poco- que el hombre nunca había visto en una mirada que le dirigiesen. Pero esos ojos lo estaban observando, esperando tal vez su próximo movimiento.

Que no tardó demasiado.

Snape se inclinó hasta su cuello, posando los labios en un punto sensible de ella. Los presionó suavemente antes de que su lengua cálida acariciase su piel. Ella respiraba entrecortadamente mientras sus manos descendían por su espalda caliente. Eso le dio ánimo a seguir, ella no lo estaba rechazando. Por esto sus manos también comenzaron un tortuoso descenso por el cuerpo menudo de la castaña, acariciando sus pechos. En este punto ella gimió suavemente. No se había imaginado nunca que su gemido fuese tan limpio, tan inocente, pero a la vez tan… ¡Joder!.

Algo entre sus piernas comenzaba a apretarle dolorosamente. Necesitaba un toque de ella, una caricia, un gesto de ella. Por esto fue que tomó su mano, sin pensarlo, sin meditar, y la llevó hasta su entrepierna, que estaba dura y caliente. Gimió con suavidad mientras la chica abría los ojos como platos. Se sintió algo avergonzado, pero ese sentimiento bago quedó en segundo plano cuando ella comenzó a mover su mano con inexperiencia por sobre la tela de su túnica, pero con una precisión admirable. El calor iba subiendo, colándose por debajo de su ropa, incrustándose en su piel, corriendo por su sangre… por eso volvió a besarla, esta vez con el deseo y la lujuria que poseía… y esperando que ella también lo sintiese.

Luego de eso, ella trató de separarse, claro esto estaba mal, él lo tenía presente; pero no sabía –no quería en realidad- parar esto. Nunca le habían besado si no había dinero de pormedio, ni él se había interesado en besar a alguien que no fuese Lily. Pero Granger… fue tan rápido, tan intenso… que no se dio ni cuenta cuando denuevo estaba lamiendo su cuello mientras la muchacha temblaba en sus brazos.

-pro-profesor…-Jadeaba la joven con la respiración acelerada.-Esto… está mal, no puede…-

Snape inspiró profundo entonces, porque su aroma le gustaba; Hermione se dio cuenta de que no podía oponerse más, ella también lo deseaba y algo sucedía con ella, se sentía húmeda y con ganas de que ese hombre –su profesor- la tocase como lo estaba haciendo ahora. Pudo ver como su túnica –el único inpedimento a la gloria- se rasgaba en dos por el hechizo de su profesor y como el hombre, con cuidado y delicadeza apartaba aquel sujetador para luego repartir pequeños y efímeros besos por sus pechos, deslizando aquéllos labios que tanto odió por su piel, apretando lentamente. En cuanto llegó a sus pezones los besos se fueron tornando más apasionados, y la lengua de él jugaba un papel importante. El hombre tomó uno de sus cenos con sus manos y lo mordió despacio, para que no le doliera, pero probocando aquel placer escurridizo y suavemente poderoso del que tantas veces Hermione había leído en las novelas románticas. Se sintió llena, completa…

Aunque dentro de ella, -en ese lugar recóndito de su cerebro que poco a poco estaba siendo opacado por el deseo- estaba esa maldita voz que le decía que todo estaba mal, que no podía seguir disfrutando de aquello, soltando gemidos ante las mordidas de su profesor, que se habían trasladado al otro ceno provocándole otras infinitas oleadas de placer. Ella acariciaba sus grasientos cabellos, jalándolos de vez en cuando para, tal vez, estabilizarse.

El profesor levantó la cabeza buscando los ojos castaños de la griffindor, quien le devolvió la mirada aturdida. Ella solo había ido a verle porque Dumbledore solicitaba la presencia de ambos en el despacho… pero no se esperaba encontrarse con aquello, un Severus Snape sumido en la melancolía, no esperaba sentirse conmovida ante aquello; mas lo hizo y por eso estaba como estaba, semidesnuda y vergonzosamente húmeda en el despacho de ese ser a quien despreciaba tanto como a Umbridge.

-Vamos a mi cuarto.-Dijo el profesor con los ojos enturbiados por el deseo ¡el maldito deseo!. Luego la cargo en brazos, sintiendo la fricción del cuerpo de Granger contra su túnica, de la que pronto se desharía; aquello era más de lo que podía soportar…

En cuanto la castaña cayó sobre la cama, Seamus pensó que no había nada mas perfecto que aquello. La piel blanca, contrastando magníficamente con su manta roja; aquellas pequeñas bragas que emnarcaban sus piernas y ese tesoro oculto, del que seríael primer dueño… todo en ella era perfecto.

Con un movimiento se desvistió, aliviándose un poco del calor sofocante probocado por la ropa. Luego miró a la griffindor. Estaba con una expresión asustada en la cara, pero sonreía con inocencia. Se arrodilló junto a la cama y depositó suaves besos en sus pies, ascendiendo con la misma parsimonia por sus muslos hasta llegar a su intimidad, donde primero deslizó un dedo, para ver que tal iba la cosa… sonrió.

-Tranquila, señorita Granger. No es peor que mencionar el nombre del innombrable…-no, definitivamente eso no tenía chiste. Se sintió un fraude por unos segundos pero no hubo tiempo para deprimirse pues Hermione se había arqueado ligeramente, señal inequívoca de que deseaba ese momento tanto como él. Por esto le separó las piernas y se inclinó para lamer un rato antes de comenzar, ahora si el juego.

Su lengua se introducía en el coño ardiente de la chica una y otra vez, los gemidos de ella llenaban la lóbrega habitación, antes silenciosa y solitaria. Los movimientos de la lengua de Severus, y de la pelvis de ella eran cada vez más rápidos y energéticos hasta que por fin, el orgasmo tuvo lugar en su cuerpo y se corrió.

Luego severus decidió que era la hora de comenzar. Sabía que le dolería, pero al final ambos disfrutarían del placer que podían brindarse. Por eso se subió sobre ella, besándole en la boca, impregnándola del sabor agridulce de sus labios.

Lentamente, el profesor de ppociones comenzó a moverse, no deseaba causarle daño. La chica enterraba las uñas en su espalda pálida cada vez que le dolía demasiado, y el homb Reducía la velosidad para que ella disfrutase. Por fin, cuando la barrera se rompió por completo el profesor pudo hacer sus movimientos más rápidos. Ambos jadeaban, ambos disfrutaban y ambos se abandonaban uniéndose, uniéndose sin descanso.

Y el orgasmo llegó, llegó repartiendo aquella sensación debastadoramente placentera y Hermione Gritó Severus, el profesor gritó su nombre… y ¡wow!. Los fuegos artificiales de los que tanto hablaba la gente quedaban cortos para lo que sentía en ese momento; la boca de Severus estaba sobre la suya, sus piernas temblaban mientras sentía como el líquido caliente la llenaba. Pensó bagamente si no podía quedar embarazada por eso, pero sus pensamientos fueron eclipsados por esas sensaciones maravillosas que la recorrían, no pudo pensar en nada porque ese hombre, -a quien había odiado por 5 años- estaba respirando sobre su cara y nublándole completamente.

-¿Para qué había ido a mi despacho, señorita Granger?.-Preguntó el hombre cuando sus respiraciones se regularizaron por fin.

-El profesor Dumbledore deseaba hablar con usted-dijo ella de inmediato, y como hablando para si añadió-No se para que habrá solicitado nuestra presencia…

-¿quería vernos a ambos?.-Snape frunció el ceño, algo preocupado, y con delicadeza salió de su interior, mientras besaba sus labios. Hermione se dejó llevar por aquello, tal vez nunca más volvería a tener esos labios cerca de los suyos, y eso no le agradaba para nada.

Se vistieron de prisa, Hermione con un dolor punsante en su intimidad y con problemas para caminar.

-¿Puedes…?.-Preguntó Severus ¿preocupado?. Eso parecía; la miraba con la expresión de alguien que estuviese a punto de morir.

-Si, gracias-dijo ella mirando la hora.-¡Joder!. El banquete de fin de curso.-Masculló mirando a su profesor a los ojos. El hombre sonrió pensando que por la compañía de Hermione se perdería todos los banquetes de su vida, porque ella era el mejor banquete.


End file.
